1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to inserts and additions to preexisting carts and similar pullable vehicles, such as yard carts, pull carts, non-powered wheeled vehicles and the like and, in particular, to an insert apparatus for use in connection with a preexisting cart and for providing additional storage and transportation properties to the cart.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, carts are used in a variety of applications for storing, temporarily containing and/or transporting objects and items between various locations. According to the prior art, yard carts and pull carts are available for attachment to a powered vehicle, such as a tractor, an all-terrain vehicle, a motorcycle and similar vehicles. These carts are used to store and transport items, while the user operates the powered vehicle. For example, yard carts are often used to temporarily store and transport grass clippings, leaves, mulch, soil, plants, trees and similar outdoor objects and items.
However, the user is severely limited to the amount of materials capable of being stored and transported in the cart, due to the structural limitations of these preexisting carts. Such prior art carts and wheelbarrows have been structurally modified to provide additional functionality and increased storage capacity. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,897 to Muller, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,366 to Helms; U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,008 to Johnson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,777 to Porto; U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,761 to Havlovitz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,887 to Hanson; U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,306 to Maxwell; U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,808 to Shayne; and Des. 370,326 to Chapman et al. Prior art carts have also been modified to specifically add more volume to the cart for additional capacity and storage functions, by using attachable and modified structures. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,203 to Ballard; U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,197 to Schweigert; U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,696 to Burns et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,687 to Schweigert; U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,442 to Doering et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,842 to Doering et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,846 to Felty.
While these modified carts, wheelbarrows, etc. provide for some extra storage capacity, the modified structures are complicated and constitute permanent cart modifications. The modifications are manufactured together with the cart, such that the cart is available to the consuming public as an integral structurally-combined cart. Accordingly, if the consumer desires this added functionality, he or she must purchase this modified cart. In addition, these prior art carts do not allow the user to revert back to a smaller, more-maneuverable version of the cart. None of the prior art carts or structural modifications offer an insert apparatus that can be easily engaged and disengaged with a preexisting cart, according to the user's desires.